Data storage devices are commonly used to store data in computers, data bases, digital video recorders, and other devices. Examples of data storage devices include disk drives and solid state drives. A data storage device may write data to and read data from a storage media in response to write/read commands from a host that uses the data storage device for data storage. When the data storage device does not receive a write/read command from the host over time, the data storage device may transition to one or more low power modes to save power. It is desirable to reduce the amount of power that is consumed in the low power modes to further improve power savings.